


Artwork for "Close Shave" by twinsarein

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art off livejournal.
Kudos: 6





	Artwork for "Close Shave" by twinsarein

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Shave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296587) by [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein). 




End file.
